


眼中神祗

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 多年后再相遇，他仍然是他眼中的神祗。





	眼中神祗

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿搬运。含有轮奸，强迫，精神崩坏等情节

=1= 

你策划这件事很多年了，要说具体策划了多少年，你自己也想不清楚。可能是两三年前，那时候那个年轻人刚刚进军队，婴儿肥消减的脸变得英俊惊人，有了一些青年的轮廓。他看见你这个儿时相识时，笑了起来。他的眼睛精亮，干净，像是你母亲收藏过的那些价值连城的珍稀琥珀，这十来年人间生活的肮脏半点沾染不到他的灵魂上。他穿着漆黑的军服对你打招呼，对你心里复杂黑暗又阴邪的许多念头浑然不觉。他跟着你上战场，他不愿意轻易杀人，宁可制造更多憎恨他的俘虏，于是弄得自己陷入苦战，遍体鳞伤。这事要是被其他军官知道，他还得大难临头，你决定为他隐瞒这件事。但是你却不是爱惜他。你心里的毒蛇爬出暗渊，毒液在尖牙间淌下。  
你从来热爱他，也憎恶他。这两种情感在你心里同时诞生，被你压在心底，已经积压了十余年，在你和他相遇，还是两个懵懂的孩子那时候就已经开始。你无法不去恨他，他是一个让你这个天之骄子自幼就走向疯狂的“野蛮人”小孩。明明出身卑微，本应该可怜巴巴，让你轻松的施予禁锢和疼爱。但是他却一直走在你面前，脚步轻松，勤奋努力，偶尔还回头对你露出耀眼得让你害怕的笑脸。  
只要想到他，憎恨就无法停止。难以接受这样不堪的自己，使得你更痛恨他。  
于是你心里一直有大致上的一个计划，一个目标，或许说是理想也不为过。最近这个理想终于开始成型，变得轮廓分明，这是因为你已经不再是那一个只会无声站在阴影里，满心嫉妒又引以为耻的小孩子了。  
你现在走在森林间，周围的空气已经有了夜晚的味道，万虫在你耳边鸣泣，你已经徒步走了一天一夜，为了到达你精挑细选的地方。加雷马帝国军规尚算严明，你也不希望节外生枝，在偏僻遥远，危机四伏的边境森林深处，一栋不显眼的溪边木屋，最好不过的选择。  
你的手拂过破旧木门前的灌木丛，露珠沾湿你的手心，你怔忡间有种错觉，想起了幼小时你在树下哭泣，他过来牵起你的手，他刚洗净的手冰凉湿润。你揉一下眉心，不到三分钟之后，你手心的变成了淡白透明的粘液，黏糊糊一大团。  
断断续续的呻吟和近乎消失的游丝吐息环绕在你耳边，你坐到床边的木椅上，五指轻轻张合，试探着这些精液的黏度，想要知道里头混有多少他的肠液。  
在你身旁，黑压压的一片人群，不远处简陋的木床上临时铺了一张干净的棉被，那个年轻人向上蜷缩着身体，小腿和大腿被捆在一起，四肢被用附加以太的铁链分开锁在四个方向，露出无助的股间，他被蒙着眼，无辜无助，被供奉一样暴露在外的最脆弱可怜可爱之处，正在一个帝国军人的阳物抽插下，精水横流。

=2= 

你的手脚麻痹，冰凉，你几乎感觉不到它们，尤其是一直被捆绑着的双腿，好像已经连疼都不会疼，只有双腿之间的股穴，这么多天以来，反倒是越来越有感觉，男人巨大的阳物捅进来时，你满是皱褶的肠道能轻松辨别出那肉棒上青筋的数量，甚至连有没有包皮都分辨得出来。  
你觉得自己的肉体已经坏掉了，完全就是一具淫器了，无视你自身的意愿，曾经是处子的你学会了怎么样通过插进体内的东西来判断这些天插入你的人有多少个，以及正在操你的人和一小时前操你的人是不是同一个人，等等诸如此类的事情，你已经算是精通了。你甚至能像是观察人脸一样认出他们来：通过用肠肉包裹在你体内冲撞的其他男人的生殖器官，以及这些器官射进你身体里的精液的量。  
你试着去数过，那些阳具的形状，你在痛苦不堪的时候，得到了十二这个数字。  
他们喜欢内射，精液总是灌得你肚子很满，每天你能离开床十三次，男人们抱着你，抓住你两条的大腿根部，粗鲁分开你的臀瓣，让你把体内囤积过多的精液排出来。有时候他们恶意让你自己走去厕所，你双腿一碰地面就自然弯曲，根本站不起来了，你向前爬，一爬就感觉到后穴里有大量精液汹涌而出，就是失禁的老弱病残一样。然后你听见他们在哈哈大笑。  
你不是很确定你被囚禁的天数，这些天你唯一的记时工具大概就是在体内抽动喷精的肉棒，从插入到注精，一次抽插约是1.5秒，做一次可能是半个小时或者一个小时，很好的计时器。甚至还能让你猜到压在你身上的多半是那些纯种的加雷马帝国人——根据在军校成绩优异的你曾经在无聊时看的生殖研究报告。  
不过知道这一点没意义。一来因为经常晕过去，你还是不知道你被囚禁了多少天，二来你一直知道憎恨你的人有很多，而在军营里就能对你下手的，多半是那些总对你不怀好意的帝国军人。这些地位不高不低的士兵，生怕你爬得比他们更高，对你忌惮又嫉妒。你经常听闻他们对你有许多不轨意图，在你面前说下流话的人也不计其数，你在公共浴室洗澡时，不带脑子的包围过来却被你教训得爬不起来的人，更是多得让你脸孔都没记住。  
你自幼长了一张好相貌，遗传自你漂亮却懦弱的双亲，又因出身卑微，于是你一直在包含性意味的恶意当中长大。为了自我保护，你长年近乎残忍的训练自己，这让你身手了得，也有了些许傲气。此刻你暴怒至极，心中充满杀意。可是全身动弹不得，你的眼睛还被用黑布蒙得很紧，你的世界一丝光也透不进来。  
生活变得如此异常，自你被迫终日躺在这张床上，最熟悉的东西变成了其他男人的阳物和精液，肯定已经过去一些日子了。你很想救自己出来——除了你自己以外，多半没有人会救你吧。一般人都不会愿意冒险得罪帝国人士兵，你的双亲也只会希望自保，就算知道儿子失踪，也绝不会来军营寻找线索。在你孩童时期，你父母在察觉到自己的儿子在学校比帝国人的孩子更出色之后，终日惶恐不安，不愿再支付学费，你为了继续学业，不得不出外打工赚钱。不久后他们在流言蜚语中得知你认识了帝国高官的独生子，又命令你去讨好那个孩子，教你攀附权贵的那一套。只是你当时已经习惯了不听话，在反叛心理下，你疏远了那个男孩。  
那个男孩......在灌满精液的肚子被揉搓，肚脐被病态的舔舐后，又听见了金属腰带解开的清响。身体被又一个男人进入的时候，你突然全身一阵颤抖。察觉到这是一根陌生肉棒的一瞬间贯穿全身的绝望和恐惧，像是午夜的冷雾，阴冷得深入灵魂。这时你莫名想起了他。  
那是被你伤害过的无辜孩子。  
很多年前，云衫包围的校园夏日，训练场一角的树荫下，你看见他正被坏孩子们欺负，血丝从被石子打破的发间淌下，雪白的衬衫被染得通红，那天你毫不犹豫的挥舞起拳头。  
你把水瓶分给了他，他给了你你从未见过的昂贵甜食，你和他越走越近。你得知他父母貌合神离，对独生子过于冷落，你看见了他一个人孤独的哭泣......那张漂亮的脸上都是落寞的神色。你心生不忍，于是一直照顾他，对他亲切友好。  
你知道你是他唯一的朋友，你知道他依赖你，但最后，你却因为他的出身和对你父母的叛逆而抛弃了他。只是因为你双亲命令你讨好他，你怀着对双亲的愤怒，一声不吭的写了转学申请表，你故意一直和其他人说话，不去理会他期待着你关注的目光，你用看陌生人的眼神去看他，你看见了他写给你的充满小心翼翼的恳求和慌手慌脚的道歉的信，你把信揉成一团扔掉，当没这一回事。  
那时候你刚满八岁，可以说正是十分惹人讨厌的年龄。很多年后你才意识到你只不过是迁怒于他。你非常后悔，当多年过去后，你在军营再次和他相遇，他已经是体格健壮的年轻军官，英俊高雅，身上无一丝可怜可悲之气，他仍然一脸温良的问候你，对你示好，你看着他，内心不由得被烧灼似的罪恶感折磨。  
你向他表达了歉意。  
他那时候露出了有些迷惑的神色，说记不清楚了，但是无论你做过什么，他都不介意。他对你伸出手，你犹豫着，和他看似友好的握了一下手，不知道为什么，心里得不到一丝释然。  
如果说在这个世间，你能想到谁会来救你的话，他是唯一一个。  
你想起，在不久之前，又一次从弥漫着尸臭味的战场上回来的那一晚，他请你喝酒，说他已经和那些威胁其他士兵不准靠近你的加雷马士兵“谈过”了。以后谁也不会再在你耳边发出狗叫。  
“请不要介意。”他给你斟满一杯红酒，“人类在太过耀眼的存在面前总是这样的，要么是像狗一样跪到尘土里，要么是像疯狗一样乱咬乱叫。”  
他轻轻笑着，在酒吧昏黄的灯光下，眼中闪烁着微冷的异光。那晚的他让你感到陌生。你不以为意，毕竟已经多年不见，而且是帝国高级军官的少爷，跟你是不同世界的人。  
上等人就是这么会说客套话的吧。曾经你对他的伤害，那些可耻的过往，他好像真的完全忘掉了。  
那晚喝罢酒，你拖着受伤病所累的身躯走回医院，你最后的记忆是你在深夜听见身边的魔导仪器疯狂作响，冲进来戴口罩的医生们说你病情恶化，他们推着你穿过一道又一道门，你意识逐渐模糊。  
再次清醒过来，你什么都看不见了，一根男人的阳物正在你体内射精——你在被第三个人插入体内时，才接受了这个现实。

=3=  
你肯定要么是被卖通医生的人下毒手，要么是被可以伪装成医生的人下毒手。  
这是有预谋的行动，从来那些对你图谋不轨的帝国军人都是乌合之众，更愿意把精力浪费在喝酒和找妓女上头，那么这次是怎么回事？  
阳物在你体内快速抽动，插得越来越狠，几乎要把你活活操死在床上，你在失禁，头颅胡乱摇晃，口水流了一脸。  
这个新来的男人，就像是疯狗一样。  
你莫名想起了那个人的形容，觉得真是恰到好处，虽然被蒙着眼睛，你却感觉自己几乎能看见身上的人像狗那样猛烈顶撞腰部，瞳孔扩大，舌头掠过尖牙和嘴唇，脸上除了疯狂之外没有其他事物的模样。  
舌头不断落在你身上，他像狗一样在舔着你，向上是你的嘴唇，鼻尖，耳垂，耳孔，眼皮，额头，向下是脖子，锁骨，乳珠，腹肌，甚至连你被捆绑的膝盖也要抱起来，用牙齿啃咬，你的哪一寸皮肤，他都不愿意放过。  
你听见一声粗哑的喘息，连声音也扭曲，不像是人的声音，同时你被摩擦得过于高热体内一阵微凉，更多的精液被灌进了你的身体里。  
又多了一个人的......  
已经没有心情痛苦了，或许是情感已经过量，或许是想要逃避现实，身体被灌满，你心里却只有一个虚无的空洞。  
连杀意都是——麻木的想着必须要把做出这种事情的人杀掉。仅此而已。  
你听见他解开了一些锁链，你被翻过去，刚刚已经抽出了三分之二的阳物又重新插回了你身体里。你的体内已经太满了，你听见了粘液被凿击的水声，那个人不管不顾，继续在你体内进出，摩擦着自己的生殖器，他在你的体内又射了一次。  
一次，两次，三次......多次被内射，你屁股下湿糊糊一片，你开始觉得有点不对劲，之前他们从来不会把床单弄得这么脏。  
也不会这么多次都不轮换到下一个人......你意识到正在操你的人地位颇高，或许就是主谋，是把你绑架到这里轮奸的人的头儿。  
这个主谋做了很久，中途你支撑不住昏过去了好几次，你好像一直在失禁，或许其实没有失禁，你双腿间已经太湿，你脑子也成了一团乱麻，你已经搞不清情况。  
你额头抵在床单上，发丝湿漉漉的，全是精液和汗水。那个人又在你体内灌精，你头晕着，感觉背上有什么水液在滴下来。你起初以为那是精液，习以为常，不以为意。  
但是很快，你就发现了异样，这些液体没有精液粘稠，温度很高，它们像是雨滴一样落下，浸透了你的背，你想明白了，竟然是泪水。  
疯狗一样侵犯着你的男人，在哭泣着。  
你毛骨悚然，一阵恶寒在身体内部乱窜。同时，头脑像是炸开一样，疼痛难忍。  
这种头痛来得莫名其妙，似乎不是生理性的......是一个模糊的念头，它像是剧毒的芽一样呼之欲出，但是你的心灵不足以承担它。你潜意识按住了它，强行不让它生长。  
你头脑空白，只是被疼痛折磨着，因为你什么都不想知道，也因为你拒绝接受这样懦弱的自己。  
=4=  
你把阳物从他的身体里抽出来，看着他像是散架的木偶一样瘫倒在床。此时你已经确信他的身体里只有你的精液，之前那些猴子的精液已经全都被你的精液挤出去了。你感到满足，喜极而泣，欣悦至极，感觉自己就像是受洗的信徒，你满脸都是泪水，眼泪止不住的沾湿了脸，沾湿了所有。  
你无法控制这喜悦的泪水。你上一次流泪，还是你为了排除威胁，谋杀父母和他们挺长一串私生子之后，在参加葬礼的人群间，不得不挤出不少令见者心酸的泪水。  
但是这次的眼泪却是你真心而发的，你一生所有真心的泪水都只在他面前流下，和你的精液一样，你想把自己的一切都灌进他的体内，你卑微的灵魂得到了祝福，你焕然一新。  
要是在两个礼拜前，你是万万不敢进入他体内的。你策划好了一切，把他交到一群满脑子垃圾的士兵手里，你微笑，随便找了个接口，要他们尽全力的轮奸他十几日。这群士兵一听到可以干这个男人，就开心得大吼大叫，一口答应，对你千恩万谢。  
——(早看他不爽了！明明是个野蛮人，却整天一脸盛气凌人，不过是打架运气好，就好像他有多高贵似的。)  
正因为是这样一群碰巧没长毛的畜生，脑子只够勉强领悟如何直立行走，才敢轻易对他下手吧。  
但现在他已经是个被肮脏的猴子轮暴蹂躏过的男人了，绝不再是让你高不可攀的当空皓月。你思及此，仿佛置身极乐，感觉长久以来郁结于胸的憎恨，此刻都烟消云散，只余下热爱，近乎疯狂，不，是已经疯狂的热爱。  
你不禁又把他全身亲吻舔舐了一遍，在把他抱到浴室清洁时，连脚趾都好好吮吸了。  
你不顾他已经疲惫不堪，在浴室里又做了一遍。你让他扶着墙，在他身后操他。你看见自己冷白色的阳物反复进出他的股间，你其实已经有些累了，来之前注射的强化剂药效开始消退，作为后遗症的全身酸痛在你肌肉间出现。  
要不是之后你还有必须要做的事情，你会再给自己注射一剂。  
你操完他这一次后，在他满是泪痕的脸上烙下一吻。然后你把他抱回床上。这时候夜已经深了，床边的帝国兵满脸倦容，核桃大的脑子怕是完全不能用了吧。不过你还没让他们去睡，你在这里，他们是万万不敢私自回房的。  
你有察觉到好几个人又在偷瞄床上的赤裸躯体了，他们的裤裆被撑了起来，其中有的在性事后裤子没有穿好，龟头这时在拉链间莽撞地冲出。一切如你所料，他们已经操他操上瘾了，要是你松口，就算他们已经累得不行，恐怕还是要不管不顾的再给他屁股来几发。  
这时候他的肚子里都是你的精液，要是再被内射，也是射进你的精液里头。你心里估算着他们疲倦的程度，松口了，你看见他们脸上的惊喜和放纵的淫欲。  
他又一次被轮流侵犯，强奸他的男人们已经是强弩之末，只不过因为是体质被实验部强化过的帝国军人，才能完整的再做一次。他的身材相对于加雷马人而言，过于纤细，每根阳物对他来说都是会挤压到内脏的巨大。  
一个又一个卑贱的巨大猴子在他身上快速抽插，射精，然后被下一个人粗鲁推开，新的阳物熟门熟路地闯进开始流出白精的肉穴。  
你在一边坐下，感觉到体内的精力在缓慢恢复，你看着这一切，极端的专注凝神。

=5=

时间一点一滴的流逝而去。  
屋外吹过林间的风已经开始暖和，野草丛中鸣叫了一夜的昆虫沉入梦乡，而鸟雀在巢中睁开眼睛，扑腾飞上树梢上，在将明未明的昏蓝天空下歌唱起来。  
穿过半开的窗户，清晨的气息已经悄然而至。最后一个男人把自己软下来的肉棒抽出身下人的体内，他这次射得很快，很少，他眼圈一块乌黑。他低头看见身下细皮嫩肉的男人已经不会动了，黑发潮湿的贴在苍白如纸的脸上，显然昏死了过去。他这段时间以来，已经习惯男人这个模样，他曾经对这个男人怒火中烧，甚至很是厌恶，但如今心里却有了几分怜惜。  
他看向身边，他的同僚们已经东倒西歪的睡倒在地上，跟他们过去每次叫了几个娼妓来群交的许多个夜晚一样。而现在只要一个男人就能满足他们。  
他不禁对身下这个男人产生了一丝柔软的感情。但这是不被容许的，哪怕仅是在他自己的意志中。。  
他看向了远远坐在椅子上的上司，漆黑军服的青年，他在昨日傍晚过来，把他们这群人赶出门外，亲自操过这男人好几次，之后，就坐到那里。  
不插手，不言语，彻夜未眠，只是观察着他们。  
他对这个上司非常敬畏。  
这个军官尽管年轻，但是出身名门，而且身手了得，头脑不凡，在新帝登位后不久，就成为了众星捧月的新任军团长。  
他本人全身都俊美得如玉石雕塑，平日性格开朗，受人尊敬，没有任何恶习......这么完美的一个人，仿佛神祗降世的人......  
可能是因为性爱令人头脑发热，也可能是因为疲倦让人思维迟钝，他摇摇晃晃爬起来，一边穿好裤子，一边向上司走过去。  
他在上司面前跪了下来，双膝碰地，额头也碰地。  
他知道上司淡漠无情的目光此时落在他身上。  
......只有他在这一瞬间正被注视着！只有他们知道上司的这一面！认知到这一点，使得他无比兴奋，和性冲动不一样，尽管他没有宗教信仰，却相信这是一种能使人甚至愿意接受死亡的法悦。  
“大人......”他嘴唇颤动着，过去的记忆在脑子里走马灯一般显现，电影一样的图像。“我要向您请罪。”  
他倾诉而出，就像是野蛮人向神殿里的石像告解那般，承认了自己的罪孽。他说起了在十多年前，他正年少轻狂，在学校里看见了一个柔弱漂亮的名门少爷，他和他的朋友们当时觉得欺负这样一个懦弱的贵族，一来不必担心被报复，二来可以在其他人面前吹嘘好久，于是他们动手了，那个小少爷被推倒在树下，全身是血。  
他抬头去看上司，见他面容仍然平静，是啊，宛若神魔化身的这个人怎么会为这点小事动容呢。于是他继续说下去——  
“我们最对不起你的，是让你遇到现在床上的那个人......”  
那一年，整所学校都在嘲笑年幼的上司百般讨好一个外族平民，像一个跟屁虫，后来他们更激烈地嘲笑他被这个平民漠视，抛弃。当低贱的中原之民转学离开后，过去欺辱他的人变本加厉，他们得到了能让他们理直气壮下手的“罪名”：明明是个高贵的纯种加雷马人，却在野蛮人面前降尊紆贵，卑微如丧家之犬，这简直就是国家的耻辱，让他们所有人蒙羞！  
“没有比找所谓的正当理由到不会反抗的人面前发泄破坏欲更简单的事情了，没有了......我们对不起您，我们真不该把您推向他，这个庸俗的外族人，您那时候过得那么苦，都是我们害的......就算您现在要杀了我，我也不会有半点怨言，因为是您......”  
你听见了面前的男人轻轻的笑。  
“没有怨言是吗......”  
你看着他，看见他眼中的瞳光破碎了，明明笑了，整张脸上却除了嘴角以外没有一丝笑意，像一块寒冷的石雕。  
你的呼吸中仿佛也有了冷意，极其寒冷，几乎让你的喉咙剧痛起来......  
不，不对......  
你的目光慢慢下移，正看见一根军刺正从你脖子里被抽出来，血槽是满的，你张开嘴，大量血液堵住了你的喉咙，他旋转军刺，让你的声带也被破坏了，你发不出声音来。  
“几头肮脏畜生的丑事，我没兴趣听。”正在杀死你的人漠然说道：“但是你居然敢胡言乱语，给他捏造罪名，你值得最痛苦的死。”  
漆黑的军刺上亮起了青磷的辉光，你的皮肤一块一块的龟裂开来。  
直到变成一地碎肉，你也没能发出半点声音。

=6=  
杀死一堆纵欲整夜至虚脱的猴子，最简单不过的事情，你却没有做好，你自责，打算晚些用荆棘鞭打自己，最好是在亲吻过他的脚背之后。  
地上全是血和碎肉，你杀光了他们。这是早就策划好的。神祗坠落到泥里，世间已经不再有神了，祭器就应该被销毁。但是他们的阳具，那十二根阳具曾经触碰过最纯洁的他，因而已经不再只是粗鄙的肉块。你本来打算把它们切下来，串成一环，好好珍藏。可是因为一时的失控，当你反应过来，在你和床上的他之间，地上就只有一些碎肉。  
在杀死父母亲和那些弟妹之后......你仍然没有多少长进。  
这些人总是能用谎言激得你暴怒。  
你父母在死前那几年，想要打压折磨你，致力让自己和各自的情人生的可爱孩子们能得到更多。为了反复稳固对你的恶念和杀意，他们不断挑你的毛病，咒骂嘲讽和陷害都是家常便饭。你本来早已习惯，将之当耳边风，你曾经打算让他们走得舒服一些，可是，他们也触碰了禁忌。  
“......追着一个恶心他的野杂种的屁股跑......”  
再多的杀意，毒打，折磨，惩罚，阴谋诡计，都比不过这句随口捏造的谎言。  
你还记得在那一年那一日的树荫下，他曾蹲到你面前，伸手轻轻给你擦拭脸上的血污。金色光斑洒在他的脸上，他正用温柔的眼神看着你，在寂静夏日里，在无信仰的国度中，你呼吸到了乐园的气息。  
后来他突然消失了，你的记忆模糊一片，就像刚出生的那个月的记忆一样，你只知道你再也找不到了他。但这不奇怪，一定是因为你太没用了。神祗可能会去救赎一个可怜的孩子，却绝不会常伴在一个懦弱的废物身边。  
多年以后，在你逐步得到了计划中的一切，在你稳步向上爬之后，他果然再次出现。  
你一定是被他爱着的人类。你对他而言是独一无二的男人。  
为什么这些人总要胡言乱语呢，是因为妒嫉吗？一定是这样吧。真是丑陋至极，死不足惜。  
天已大亮，晨曦苍白的光辉透过锈窗，淡淡倾洒在身后，你踏过一地的猩红，粘稠的水声在你脚下回响，你看着床上蒙着眼睛的人，血海地狱中雪白的肢体，你又感觉到了性欲。你罪孽深重的那个地方再次硬了起来，像是火热的刑柱，只是一心渴望捅进他的体内，接受他的包容。  
虽然出现了意外的状况，但结果是多了很多时间。你褪下衣裤，赤身裸体，在抽屉里取出一支强化剂，注射进自己体内。  
你在床边跪下，不在意双膝沾满血污，不如说，沾染上血污还能让你感觉回到了过去，回到了童年，回到了那个笑容灿烂的男孩还会对你伸出手的时候。  
你分开他无意识的双腿，亲吻他那根已经被蹂躏得通红，满是牙印的性器官。你从根部亲吻到前端，蜻蜓点水，唇瓣剥离了欲望。  
你任凭身体逐渐升温至高热，等待疯狂的性欲再次成为你灵魂的主宰。你这样折磨着自己，在此时只用虔诚去仰望着他。  
你感到了无上的幸福。

=7=  
你还是决定退役，经历过一段不算长也不算短的苟延残喘后，你最终还是接受了你已经不再能做一个正常人这个事实。  
在好几个月前，在森林深处那栋小木屋里你清醒过来，发现了捆绑着你的铁链已经被解开。你试着活动身体，解开蒙着眼睛的皮带......你察觉到周围一个人也没有。  
那天你顾不上屁股里还满是男人的精液，更没空去在意全身的精斑。你一心只想从疯狂的淫窟逃出。你那时已经极度畏惧在那段时间里每天都几乎把你操死在床上的男人。你赤着脚拼命跑出门外，一边跑一边穿衣服。好不容易，你双脚踏血，终于跑到了军营。  
但是你仍然没有跑出这场噩梦。  
在那以后，你变得害怕男性了。你无法继续忍受军队里的集体生活，你终日感到窒息，只要有谁有意无意的触碰了你，你在自己能清醒过来之前，就会把那个人用拳头打成重伤。  
你变得喜欢一个人躲起来，你厌恶男人们吆喝的声音，你对汗臭味感到十分恶心。  
不需要理由，你就终日胸闷难受，痛苦不堪。令你羞于启齿的还有，你每晚彻夜痛哭，悲伤也不再需要理由，悲伤就像是病魔，没有由来，已经生根在你体内。  
和这样伤病似的悲伤一同附着在你身上的，还有无法消退的性瘾。  
你自慰的频率从未像如今这样，你终日都想抚摸你的阳物。可是你也精关难开，就像一个不能人道的老头子。即使勉强能射出来，你也没有感觉到一点儿轻松，性欲仍然堆积在你的体内，一点也没有发泄出来。  
很长一段时间里，你都是拼命撸动自己的肉茎，在好不容易勉强射出一些之后，空虚地哭了出来。  
你痛恨这样脆弱的自己，又常因为想起是什么把你折磨成这个样子......你会压抑不住哭出声响。  
你本来不是这样脆弱的人，现在军营快没有你的容身之地了。排挤你的人越来越多，他们之所以还容忍你，是因为你的旧友。他以他的地位保护你，他说你“曾经被敌方俘虏虐待了一个月，精神状态不稳定，暂且离院观察”，命令其他长官对你多加关照。  
你很感激他的好意，但是你知道你不是被敌人俘虏，你是被帝国人囚禁轮奸，从各方面的迹象判断，极可能是军人。只可惜在军营里，作为外族平民的你要是把这样的真相说出来，不会有好下场。  
像你这样的人本来不会被轻易批准退役，你的旧友帮了你大忙。他真是你见过最会为人处世的男人，要是没有他的体贴入微，你肯定活不到现在。要不是这个世界上还有这样一个人，你早已选择自杀。  
因为落难中的帮助，你意外的和他再次走近。可能因为你们是青梅竹马，也可能因为他俊美，洁净，不像其他帝国军人，他是你唯一不会反感的男性。有时候你看着他，会想起曾经和他形影不离的童年时光。他在你面前，也总像过去那个乖顺可爱的小男孩。  
但总是漂浮在温馨空气里的这种思绪，很快就消失无踪。  
是你的问题。  
在一个晚上，你和他一同去外面市街喝酒，他坚持要请客，你于是喝了以前没喝过的好酒。在那个夜晚，被酒精解放的你没能在他面前控制住自己......你的性瘾发作了，你不知道自己在做什么，你竟......控制不住自己向男人求欢。  
你狂乱至极，渴望男人插进你身体里，你已经压抑这个欲望，逃避这个想法太久了，无论是谁也好，你希望能被男人操屁股。  
结果，可能是出于对你习惯性的服从，在酒吧昏暗的一角，他解开了裤裆的拉链。  
他摸着你满是泪水的脸，把阳具塞进了在他膝上扭动索求的你的股间肉穴深处。  
你的肠子紧紧裹住了他的阳物，那形状无比清晰，清晰得让你头痛欲裂。有什么在你脑子里炸开，同时你开始射精，射了好久，仿佛憋了好几个月那样泄出，把身体宣泄一空，把他外套里的雪白衬衫都弄湿了。  
你整个人虚脱的挂在他身上，因为长久的空虚被过于突如其来的满足，失去了思考能力。  
那次他在你身体里克制而温柔的抽插，他射在你的肠子里，把你灌得很满。  
你们做了很多次。那天你跟着他回到住处，你们在床上待到了第二天傍晚。  
你越来越熟悉他的阳物，以及和他做爱这件事。  
被他内射的时候，你的心里充满不知其名也不知其来由的巨大感情。你总是全身战栗，仿佛正遭受极寒那般颤抖。  
在和他肉体纠缠的夜晚，你体内的空虚终于被满足，甚至是被过分满足，但你却哭得更厉害了。  
你知道你坏掉了。  
可是没有办法的......  
你只能选择坏掉的方法，要么成为什么都不知道的可笑淫娃，要么悲哀绝望的......  
日子在一天天的过去。  
你最终任由了他一直在你腿间抽插，你也任由了自己的身体日夜索求。你顺利退役之后，很听话的搬进他家宏伟辉煌的城堡里，你每天都躺在他的床上，你对他越来越熟悉，即使看见的只是温和的眼神，只要他看着你，你就明白，你该张大双腿了。  
为什么会变成这样呢......这样的问题，你再也没有思考过。  
你什么都不想知道，你也不愿意去想。  
无依无靠，被心灵的创伤折磨得几乎成为废人的你，如今只能依靠他生存。  
fin


End file.
